This proposal is concerned with the assessment of vitamin A nutriture and the effect of disease on vitamin A metabolism. The work proposed is divided into 3 major projects: 1. Development of a rapid noninvasive visual test to functionally screen for vitamin A deficiency; 2. Assessment of the effect of protein deficiency on vitamin A metabolism and utilization in chronically ill patients and animals; 3. Assessment of the effect of disease and protein deficiency on the gastrointestinal absorption of new vitamin A preparations (acasia or gel sealed), which are currently being used in fortification programs. All of our studies are aimed at providing better vitamin A nutriture to the chronically ill.